High performance expression systems are required to produce most biopharmaceuticals (e.g., recombinant proteins) currently under development. The biological activity of many of these biopharmaceuticals is dependent on their modification (e.g., phosphorylation or glycosylation). A yeast-based expression system combines the ease of genetic manipulation and fermentation of a microbial organism with the capability to secrete and to modify proteins. However, recombinant glycoproteins produced in yeast cells exhibit mainly heterogeneous high-mannose and hyper-mannose glycan structures, which can be detrimental to protein function, downstream processing, and subsequent therapeutic use, particularly where glycosylation plays a biologically significant role.